Darrias Shadearrow
Description Full Name: Darrias Stoneworker Shadearrow Sex: Male Place of Birth: Stormwind Date of Birth: -19 (Unofficial timeline) Current Residence: Unknown Age: 45 Eye Color: Pale Brown Hair Color: Black Hairstyle: Short hair/Ponytail Weight: 212 lbs. Height: 6' 1" Known Languages: Common, Dwarven, slight Gnomish Left/Right Handed: Right Personality: Manipulative, serious, Voice: Middle-ground tone, Mafia accent. Greatest Fear: The Old Gods Biggest Regret(s): Leaving his first wolf to die. Biggest Accomplishment(s): Founding the Shadearrow Mob Family: John Stoneworker (Father), Abigail Stoneworker (Mother), both deceased Marital Status: Single Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (Slightly Evil) Aliases/Nicknames: Darrias Ombrafreccia Titles: The Boss, Definition of Crime Affiliation(s): The Shadearrow Mob Occupation(s): Hunter, Bandit, Mob Boss, Stonemason, Engineer Mounts: Black Stallion “Bandit” Skills: Beast Mastery, Leadership, Crime, Engineering Likes: Crime, Wolves, Guns, Democracy Dislikes: The Alliance, The Horde, Monarchy Favorite Color: Black Favorite Food: None Favorite Drink: Starfire Espresso Favorite Animal: Wolf Religion: Previously a follower of the Light; Now Old Gods Belief in Gods/Goddesses: Old Gods Belief in an Afterlife: Status as an Old God ascendant Quotes: "Liberty for all!" Base of Operations: Cut-Throat Alley Birth of Crime Darrias Stoneworker (Later Shadearrow/Ombrafreccia) was a normal boy growing up. He was raised with a happy-go-lucky attitude, and learned the art of the gun and bow. He was given an abandoned wolf pup at the age of five, which he named Shinytooth, after his affection for its adorable teeth. His father also raised him in the trade of masonry, so he could grow up to become an expert Stonemason. Nearly every day was a hunt for Darrias. He would always go out and get the food for his parents, alongside Shinytooth, of course. As he grew up, he became more self-reliant, and LIKED being alone with Shinytooth. By the age of nineteen, work wasn’t a chore anymore, and he had an excellent life. Until the orcs came. As the orcs ravaged the city, Darrias and his family retreated to Southshore. However, Shinytooth couldn’t come with them. The nineteen-year-old Darrias cried as he lost his best friend to the orcish invasion. When the Stonemason Guild was called back for the rebuilding of Stormwind, Darrias was eager to work again. However, the Stonemasons did not get the money they deserved, and Darrias was outraged. He turned his allegiance to the Defias Brotherhood, donning the new name: Darrias Shadearrow. Definition of Crime During his time in the Brotherhood, Darrias developed a new language: Shadish. He would use this language to speak with close members about shady dealings. He renamed himself once more: to “Darrias Ombrafreccia”, or Darrias Shadearrow in Shadish. However, when Edwin Vancleef died to the adventurers of the Alliance, Ombrafreccia gathered his friends and created a new banner: The Shadearrow Mob. During the middle of the night in Stormwind, Darrias and his friends snuck into the Cut-Throat Alley in the Dwarven District. There, they established a base for the future. The next day, the Mob formed a plan to see the downfall of the King. They would join with the most evil organizations in Azeroth to see the downfall of King Varian Wrynn. Thus, the Shadearrow Mob planned their attack. After the defeat of Deathwing and true war on the horizon, Ombrafreccia decided to strike. The time of the Shadearrow is now. And there’s nothing Stormwind can do to stop it. Category:Human Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Hunter